Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up :Rarity: humming Ooh. Hello, me. smooches Perfect! Now my visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire. giggles Okay. Who's next? :music :Rarity: Aha! Applejack, darling! Come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy. :Applejack: N-no, no! I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you. :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the "Fall In''formal"! :'Applejack': groans :'Pinkie Pie': Yeah! Jazz it up! :'Fluttershy': Um, some light blush could be nice. :'Rainbow Dash': Come on! Go for it! :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Eh, why not? :'Applejack': groans Oh, all right. But nothin' too fancy, ya hear? :'Rarity': Oh, I would never! hums :music :pours :pours :'Rarity': sighs :resumes :'Rarity': My goodness! I have simply outdone myself! :music :sting :'Rarity': Soooo? :blink :'Applejack': Uh, looks... great. Heh. Uh, maybe just a ''tad less blush. :Rarity: Mmm. :wipes :Applejack: And, uh, lipstick. :wipes :Applejack: What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it. :Rarity: Mmm. :wipes :Applejack: A little more. :wipes :Applejack: Wow! Ha-ha! You were right, Rarity! You really are great at this! Heh. Thanks. :clatter :Rarity: It was nothing... A Photo Booth Story :music :pours :Male students: laughing :snapping :Photo Finish: Dah! Zere is no style! Just go! :wah wah wah :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! :Pinkie Pie: All right! :Photo Finish: Okay, everybody! Say, "za cheese!" :The Equestria Girls: Za cheese! giggle :Photo Finish: No, no, nein! :The Equestria Girls: gasp :Photo Finish: Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not! :Rarity: I beg your pardon! :Photo Finish: Vee need more silliness! snaps Hold it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! :flash :Photo Finish: I like it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! Jas, qveen! :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: glugs, sighs Hydrate! :flash :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! grunts Flash! Flash! :The Equestria Girls except Rainbow Dash: laughing :Rainbow Dash: screams :sizzle :flash, flash :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Photo Finish: pants Enough! Dat... vas... everyt'ink! I cannot top zis vork! I go! :screech :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rarity: Does this mean I can keep the wings? Raise This Roof :conversing :applause :music :Applejack: Hey! This is the song I requested! :bump :Applejack: Apple Bloom Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube? laughs Yee-haw! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yee-haw! All right, ha! :Rarity and Fluttershy: and applaud :Rainbow Dash: Challenge accepted! Scootaloo C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got! :music :gasp :western music resumes :music resumes :Rainbow Dash: Top that, Apples! :Applejack: Oh, we'll top it, all right. :western music resumes :western and hip hop music combined :Apple Bloom: to Scootaloo :scratch :music playing :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: giggle :Apple Bloom: Yeah! :Scootaloo: laughs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get that? :Pinkie Pie: Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: gasp Huh? :music :Rainbow Dash: I guess that was pretty awesome. :Applejack: Color me impressed! :Rainbow Dash: But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch? :Applejack: groans Steps of Pep :blows :applause :Pinkie Pie: Thanks for joining my cheering club, Fluttershy! What better way to spend a bee-you-tee-ful Saturday? I just know that when the teams at CHS hear our voices, they're gonna be so totally super-duper pumped and win everything! We just need some "rah-rah" and some "oomph"! :Fluttershy: Oh. Um, I'm glad to help, but I'm not sure my voice will add much... oomph? :Pinkie Pie: Every cheer counts. Watch this! Woo-hoo! All right, Wondercolts! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: See? :Fluttershy: Oh. Wow. Um, throat gooooooooooo. :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn All right, fans of Canterlot, you "Fanterlots"! I wanna hear you cheer! When I say "Wonder", you say "Colts!" Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Blue", you say "Goal!" Blue! :Students: Goal! :Fluttershy: Goal. :Pinkie Pie: Blue! :Students: Goooooooooooooooooal! :Fluttershy: Goooooooooooooooooal. :buzzer :blows :cheering :Pinkie Pie: All right! Come on, Fluttershy! We can't stop now! We're on a goal roll! :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn Okay, you Wondertones! When we say "Sing", you say "Song!" Sing! :Fluttershy: Song? :Pinkie Pie: Sing! :Fluttershy: Sooooooonnnng? :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Jazz", you say "Hands!" Jazz! :Fluttershy: Hands. :Pinkie Pie: Jaaaaaazzzz! :Wondertones ::Haaaaaaaaaaaands! :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That sounded great, Wondertones! I think our cheering worked again! Fluttershy C'mon! Another team needs us! the Wondertones, through bullhorn Hey! You guys wanna join?! :McIntosh ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Rarity ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Toe-Tapper ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Song ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Pinkie Pie: To the gym! :Fluttershy: Are you, um, sure about this one? :Pinkie Pie: You betcha! Here. You need this more than me. :feedback :Pinkie Pie: When I say "Play", you say "Yay!" Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: inhales Plaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! :Fluttershy and Students: inhale :"Velvet Sky": Shhhhh! :ticking :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and students: quietly Yay! :ding! :Pinkie Pie: That's checkmate! Woo-hoo! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! :Fluttershy: sighs Mad Twience Monday Blues Pet Project :Fluttershy: giggles Who's a good girl? Almost done, Winona! :dryer blows :Winona: barks :Applejack: Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle! :Fluttershy: Now she's all ready for the photo shoot. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, photo shoot? :Fluttershy: For the charity calendar. We're making it to raise money for the local animal shelter. It's gonna feature all of our pets. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but— :Winona: barks :Applejack: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I don't have a pet. :Fluttershy: Oh! gasps Do you want one? :Sunset Shimmer: No, no. I wouldn't even know what to get. :Spike: barks :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Fluttershy: Oh! giggles :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Winona: barks :Applejack: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Tank: chomps :Rainbow Dash: Heh-heh! :Gummy: squeaks :Pinkie Pie: sighs :Opalescence: purrs :Rarity: giggles :Sunset Shimmer: Awwwww... :Fluttershy: Okay, everypet, get ready for your big close-up. :Sunset Shimmer: Awwww... Wait! Got room for one more? :Pinkie Pie: giggles You're not a pet, silly! :Sunset Shimmer: No, I mean, I've changed my mind! Fluttershy, will you help me... choose a pet? :Fluttershy: gasps I thought you'd never ask! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, there! :open and close :Fluttershy: Welcome to the animal shelter! Oh, I just know there's gonna be the perfect little pet for you some''where in here! :pig squeaks :'Fluttershy': They're just so cuddly. Don't you think, Sunset Shimmer? :pig squeaks :'Sunset Shimmer': Eh, not for me. Maybe something a little less... furry? :bubbles :'Fluttershy': How about a betta fish? No fur at all. And this one's got beautiful fins. :'Sunset Shimmer': Uh, I don't know. It would be cool to be able to hold my pet. :'Fluttershy': Mm-hmm. Ooh, I know just the thing! :music builds up :'Sunset Shimmer': Hey there, little guy. :music :'Sunset Shimmer': Well, aren't ''you just a little ray of sunshine! I'll take him. :Fluttershy: sniffles :Fluttershy: giggles :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash: giggle :Applejack: Wow! :Sunset Shimmer: Awww. :Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry. You can scoot in a little, sweetie. They won't bite. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, Ray. I'll take care of you, okay. Promise. :flashes Subs Rock :conversing :opens and closes :Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, class. I will be filling in as substitute teacher today! :Student: whispering Oh, this is so cool! :Principal Celestia: sighs This is quite the treat for me. I love being your principal here at Canterlot High, but I do miss my old teaching days sometimes. Let's get started on the geology lesson, shall we? Who can name the three types of rocks? :system buzzes :Miss Cheerilee: P.A., singsongy Principal Celestia, please report to the library! :Principal Celestia: laughs I'm sure it can wait till after— :Miss Cheerilee: P.A. Immediately! :Principal Celestia: I'll be right back, students. Twilight, you're in charge 'til I return. :ticking :Principal Celestia: So sorry about that. Now, uh, where were we? Ah, yes. Who can name the three types of— :on door :Granny Smith: Eh, itty-bitty cafeteria crisis. You got a minute? :Principal Celestia: Uh, of course. :ticking :ticking :opens :Principal Celestia: sighs Now, let's try this again. Who can— :thud :yelp :Principal Celestia: Who can— :thud :Principal Celestia: —name— :thud :Principal Celestia: —the— :thud :Principal Celestia: I'll be right back. :Rainbow Dash: grunting One, two! Uh... nervously :Principal Celestia: Okay, who knows the three types— :rings :Voice on phone: gibberish :Principal Celestia: sighs You're sure Vice Principal Luna can't handle it? :Voice on phone: gibberish :Principal Celestia: sighs I'll be right there. students, sighs Won't be but a moment! laughs :Principal Celestia: I'm back! And I'm quite certain that will be the final interruption. Ha! Now, who— :bell rings :Principal Celestia: groans :conversing :Rarity: She was right about one thing. That was the final interruption! :Principal Celestia: noise Shake Things Up! The Art of Friendship :Pinkie Pie: I just don't know! There are so many splendiferous things I could paint, but I'm drawing a blank! :Sunset Shimmer: You just need to find some inspiration, that's all. Get those creative juices flowing. :Pinkie Pie: You're absolutely right, Sunset Shimmer! :Pinkie Pie: slurps :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Still no ideas. Are you sure that these are the creative juices? :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer said that all the greatest artists find inspiration in nature. Maybe this will help me think of something. sighs :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Nope. :chirping :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh! You birdies are right! I have to get even more in tune with nature to really be inspired by it! :chirping :Pinkie Pie: Chirp! Chirp! :chirping :Pinkie Pie: sighs Pleh! :Pinkie Pie: There's nothing more inspirational than a sweet tune or a bangin' beat! And a one, two, a one-two-three! :drumming :crashing :tapping :piano chord :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :continues :rumbling :Sunset Shimmer: loudly So, uh, Pinkie! Any luck finding inspiration? :Pinkie Pie: tapping What? Oh! No. But I do have a tummy full of fruit juice, feathers in my hair, and a headache! Heh. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, when all else fails, I usually just paint a subject that I think is awesome. Something that makes me really happy. Like these bright sunflowers. :music :Pinkie Pie: Of course! I've got it! It's been right in front of me all along! :music :splattering :Pinkie Pie: Woooo-hoo-hoo! giggling Yeah! :splash! :Pinkie Pie: When you said to paint a subject that's totally awesome and makes me happy, I thought of something right away! Ta-da! I painted you, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Pinkie. Yes, you did. :Pinkie Pie: Do you like it? :Sunset Shimmer: It's... inspired. Can I paint you next? :squish :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing The Canterlot Movie Club :Apple Bloom: I'm so glad we could get together for another meetin' of the CMC. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Canterlot Movie Club! laughs :Scootaloo: Doesn't even feel like we've seen the new Daring Do movie five times already! :Sweetie Belle: I know! That's because there are so many awesome new details to notice every time we watch it! :Apple Bloom: Should we go get seats then? :Scootaloo: Oh. Looks like we're a little too early. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh :Pinkie Pie: Aah! Thank jellybeans you three are here! :Apple Bloom: Is everything okay, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: No! It's Gummy! He's... missing! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Pinkie Pie: I brought him here to see the Daring Do movie again because it's his favorite. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ours, too! :Pinkie Pie: I love the part when Daring Do swings in on the vine and defeats the band of howler monkeys before breaking into the volcano fortress! :Apple Bloom: So what happened to Gummy? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! I went to buy some candy and some more candy, and poof! He was gone! You haven't seen him? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-mm. :Apple Bloom: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? A missin' pet? A friend in distress? This sounds like a job for the CMC! :Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Never fear, Pinkie Pie! We will save your gator from... mortal peril! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Mortal peril! :music :Sweetie Belle: crunches :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ewww! gasps :inserted :cranking :sounds :continue :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer :Apple Bloom: Wow! That was great! Just like Darin' Do does in the movie! :Sweetie Belle: Except instead of rescuing the stolen animals from Ahuizotl, we saved Gummy from the eeeeevil puny claw! :Pinkie Pie: mouthful Oh, there you are, Gummy! Come on, you silly gator! giggles We have a movie to watch! giggles Thanks again! :Scootaloo: That was so exhilarating! I feel like we need to have another adventure right now! :Apple Bloom: Uh, Scootaloo? We're about to. Remember? The movie! :Scootaloo: Oh. Right. :Sweetie Belle: Onward to adventure! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggle Leaping Off the Page :Rainbow Dash: This is gonna be great! A whole afternoon with just me and the best books ever written! reading Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds by A. K. Yearling. :slithering :Rainbow Dash: panting Slingshot will never catch me now! The Doomed Diadem is going back where it belongs! :honking :screech :Rainbow Dash: gasps :rustling :Slingshot: honking :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Slingshot: honking :Rainbow Dash: chuckles So long, Slingshot! Now I just have to find A. B. Ravenhoof's old pal, Brumby. Then, he'll lead me to the Forbidden City of Clouds. :Slingshot: in background :Rainbow Dash: panting :playing ringtone :Rainbow Dash: Huh... :playing ringtone :Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron? I-Is that you? :thudding :Rainbow Dash: grunting Reveal yourself! :rumbling :cracking :Rainbow Dash: screams :Rainbow Dash: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Applejack honked a million times, and you weren't answering your cell. If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. I'm ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh. :closes Get the Show on the Road :tapping :Rainbow Dash: groans Where is Applejack? How are we supposed to go on tour if we don't have the tour bus she promised us?! :honks :driving in :dragging :opens :Applejack: grunts Told y'all I'd find us a tour bus. Ain't she a beaut? :cover falls off :falls apart :beat :Applejack: Uh, heh heh. Might need a little fixin' up. Epic Fails :chattering :Rarity: gasps My goodness! Look at Countess Coloratura! They've caught a picture of her falling over during yoga class! :Rainbow Dash: Awkward! :Sunset Shimmer: Just imagine having your most embarrassing moment broadcast for all the world to see. :The Equestria Girls: groaning :Twilight Sparkle: nervously, sighs :music :bubbling :kersplut! :theme music :Pinkie Pie: laughing :Applejack: laughs So then Granny Smith is hootin' and hollerin', and Big Mac comes out of the barn with his hands over his head swattin' flies like ya wouldn't believe! sniffs :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh! :Applejack: Eh. Heh-heh. :detector beeps :activates :Rainbow Dash: grunts :blows :Rainbow Dash: grunts And she passes it up the wind! She's coming in for the winning goal! She shoots! She— :bounce :Rainbow Dash: yelps Oops. Heh-heh. :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh! giggles :Dog: barks :Lyra Heartstrings: gasps :"Heath Burns": gasps Ooh! :thud! :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no! :"Heath Burns": groans :Fluttershy: squeals :music :Sunset Shimmer: loudly :Rarity: laughs :tears off :Sunset Shimmer: nervously :Rarity: Ooh! laughs :Rarity: Lucky we never do anything that embarrassing. Right, girls? :The Equestria Girls: of agreeing :slip :The Equestria Girls: W-W-Whoa! :crash! :The Equestria Girls: laugh Epic fail! Coinky-Dink World Good Vibes es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts